walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Around Every Corner/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season One: Around Every Corner's credits. CREDITS Written By * Gary Whitta Directed By * Nick Herman Designed By * Andrew Langley Lead Programmer * Keenan Patterson Art Director * Derek Sakai Lead Animator * Jessica Lozano Lead Cinematic Artist * Dennis Lenart Lead Environment Artist * Jonathon Banks Season Story & Design By * Jake Rodkin * Sean Vanaman Story Consultant * Gary Whitta Programming * Chris Bauer * James A. I. Dzierwa * Andrew Langley * Keenan Patterson * Randy Tudor Animation * Marat Davletshin * Ryan Gong * Alon Helman * Jed Heuer * Armando LLuch * Jorge E. Ruiz Cano * Jeff Sarre * Micahel Tjosvold * Peter Tsaykel * Chris Waltner Cinematic Artists * Vahram Antonian * Javier J. Espinoza * Rebekah Gamin * Daniel Farjam Herrera * Jason Latino * Dennis Lenart * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Kent Mudle * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Ryann Lynn Weller * Scott Hammack * Grady Standard * Ryan Wetherall Associate Art Director * Leif Estes Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe * Gray Rogers * Derek Stratton Environment Art * Ryan Benno * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Kim Lyons * Erik Ose * Mark Sheppard Character Art * Steven Moore * Megan Gritzfeld Character Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Technical Art and Effects * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar * Michael Perretta User Interface * Nat Dart * Crystal Langley * Jake Rodkin Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner * Kevin Boyle Associate Producer * Kirsten Kennedy Assistant Producers * Bryan Roth * Jeff Armstead Technical Director * Zacariah Litton Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Art * Dave Bogan Director of Design * Dave Grossman Director of Production Services * Dave Felton QA Project Lead * Daniel Morris QA Testing * Airyque Ervin * Arthur von Nagel * Ben Knoll * Brendin Christolear * Calvin Huang * Max Ince * Jason Pimentel * Kelly Robertson * Matthew Pedonti * Matthew Paris * Mike Sherak * Will Wheeler Additional Writing By * Andrew Langley Additional Design By * Nick Herman * Ryan Kaufman * Dennis Lenart Additional Programming By * Carl Muckenhoupt * Mark Gabby * David T. Potter Additional Animation By * SuperGenius * Tumblehead-Animation Studio * Liquid Development Additional Art By * Nat Dart * John Douglas Joy * Crystal Langley * Graham Ross Additional Character and Environment Modeling By * Ryan Benno * Mark Sheppard * Shawn Shain * DQ Entertainment International * Chanho Lee * Gun Park * Mike Sherak Additional Environment Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Additional Production Support * Chris Schroyer * Brett Tosti Additional Animation Support By * Calvin Huang * Airyque Ervin Additional Testing By * VMC Game Labs Lead Sound Designer * Lazar Levine Sound Design * Jack Fusting Audio Implementation * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Voice Recording and Direction By * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Audio Implementation * Nick Mastroianni Sound Assistant * Airyque Ervin Zombie Vocal Direction * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Voices * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Barbolak * Susan DeMerit * Nat Dart * James A. I. Dzierwa * Javier J. Espinoza * Shaun Finney * Jack Fusting * Rebekah Gamin * Alan Johnson * John Joy * Ryan Kaufman * Ben Knoll * Andrew Langley * Crystal Langley * Lazar Levine * Clarence Lum * Nora Magyar * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Mary Stark * Jonathan "JD" Straw * Chris Waltner * Ryann Lynn Weller * Ryan Wetherall * Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc. Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Voice Producer * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Jared Emerson-Johnson * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Recording * Jory K. Prum Dialog Editing * Peter Drescher * Jory K. Prum * Amanda Rose Smith * Julian Kwasneski Publishing Senior Vice President * Steve Allison Senior Director of Marketing * Richard Iggo Marketing and Release Manager * Jonathan "JR" Rosales Senior Public Relations Manager * Job J. Stauffer PR Manager * Alan Johnson Creative Services Manager * Paolo Asuncion Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Assistant Video Editor * Mary "Winter is coming" Stark Product Support * Matthew Pedonti Additional Support * Eric Martin Director of Web Technology * Stefan Antonowicz Web Producer * Paul Zabierek Web Development * Joshua LeBeau * Jesse Wagstaff * Alfonse Surigao * Todd Stritter IT Director * Stan Shambaugh Build & Distribution Engineering * Tim Ingram * William "Nate" Whiteside Operations * Rhoda Gravador * Kathy McElwee * Sarah Roth * Serena Sinn Legal * Mark Barbolak Design Contributions By * The Telltale Gang Created With The Telltale Tool * David Brady * Kevin Bruner * Zacariah Litton * Jonathan Sgro * Alex Montgomery * Carlo Morgantini * Randy Tudor * Ben Ingram * Tim Ingram * Bruce Wilcox * Portions Copyright ** Firelight Technologies ** © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin Focus Testers * Nhathy Ngo * Michael James * Amber von Nagel * Dino Adani * Michael Schisler * Odelia So * Joey Simas * April Yohn Special Appearance By * Brie Rosenholm Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * Tony Moore * Charlie Adlard * Sean Mackiewicz * David Alpert * Matt Lenart * Daniel Kanemoto * Ikumi Sato * Julia Kriz * Jen, Kash, Rollie and Casen * Ben Ferry * Sydney Ferry * Christina, Nathan and Katherine Boyle * Dan and Diane Parsons * Mark Wesley * Gwendolyn, Owen & Luke Sgro * Alisha Piccirillo * Joe Arcovitch * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire Sakai * Andrew Pink * Donna Pink * Mrs. Jung Won Cho and Cho Co (Miss Floopy Doop Paws 2012) * Sabrina Cecchini * Marco Brezzo * Kristen Latino * Nikki Smith * Meezy P * Elisa, Nick, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Mrs. Dr. Amelia Moore Vanaman * Shauna Huntsman * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Lia Farjam Herrera * David & Cherie Herrera * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Carl and Evie Loschenkohl * John and Angel Armstead * June Piccolo * Carolyn & Jason Bronkema * Cyn Ashton, Julie Haehn & Beverly Paganucci * Rachel Foster * Alan Johnson * Shale Levine, Elizabeth Levine * Micah Levine * Elisa Pagliarulo * Kyle Priess * Erin Ashe * Christian Espinosa * Michelle Steranko * Tia & Jae * The Otters * Alex Dudley * John "Seg" Seggerson * Ji Yeon Shin * Bill and Lorretta Ose, Janet Ose, and Dae Spering * Kayla Ma * Michael "Mark" Parks * Denise, Alexis, Ryan Tosti * Jordyn Taylor Braff, Mikey, Yoshi, & Jacob Braff * Justin Barreras * Josh Majdali * Greg Lemon * Mindy Shambaugh and Ethan Shambaugh ** and You Telltale Pets * Snarffles, Buddy, Lulu, Ziggy and Muttley, Samson, Angry, Chuco, Gabby, Hitch and Bofurd, Milo, Jo Biden, Brodie, Gomez, Happy and Butters, Patches, Little Edward, Marty, Ocelot the Cat, Tobie, Walter, Melody, Marlowe and Guenever, Chippy, Mocha & Chai, Yoshi and Milani, Momo, RIP Alpha - the betta fish, Lemmy Kilmister, Penny & Desmond, Freddie Mercury, Dengar the cat, Max the Dog, Torgo & Cabot, Peek-a Boo the Cat, Kasumi, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson © 2012 Telltale, Inc. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. THE WALKING DEAD is © 2012 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Crew Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game)